Psycho Love
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Frustasi, Kegelisahan, Ketakutan, Kesepian, Kehilangan, dan Trauma mendalam adalah penyebab 'sisi diri'-nya terbangun dan meneror siapa saja yang menghalangi-nya... / HaeHyuk / Chap 03 Updated / RnR? #Park EunRa JewELFishy [Semi Hiatus]
1. Lost and The Other Side

**Psycho Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M**

**Length : 1/?**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Character Belongs To God"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/Typho(s)/tak sesuai EYD/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DUAAARRR

BOOOMMB

Suara ledakan maupun jeritan kesakitan menyeruak disebuah hutan yang sudah separuh hancur. Tanah yang sudah tandus, kobaran api terlihat di beberapa tempat, dan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Di tempat itu, seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian tentara hanya menatap kumpulan mayat itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Ia menangis walau tak ada air mata yang mengalir dipipi-nya yang sudah ternoda darah.

"Ya! Kita mundur sekarang!", seru seseorang membuat pria itu menoleh lalu memberi isyarat menyetujui. Kembali ia menatap mayat yang mengenakan seragam yang sama, kemudian memberi penghormatan terakhir dan segera pergi dari area pertempuran.

.

.

.

"jadi… hanya kita bertiga… yang selamat?"

Dua lainnya tak menyahut, mereka hanya terdiam dalam gelapnya malam yang begitu suram. Angin malam yang begitu dingin membuat mereka mengadahkan kedua tangan mereka didepan api unggun yang menyala untuk mencari kehangatan.

"jadi… apa kita… menyerah saja…?"

"jangan bercanda!", seru seseorang membuat dua lainnya terperanjat kaget. "kita sudah sampai disini…! Dan semua teman kita sudah tewas akibat perang ini! Mereka… mereka mati dalam perang demi kemenangan kita melawan para penjajah busuk itu! Kalau kita menyerah sekarang… kematian mereka akan sia-sia!", jelas pria itu dengan amarah memuncak dan sebulir keringat dingin terlihat pada pelipisnya.

"Hey, Hey… tenanglah Aiden Hyung...", sahut seseorang menenangkan pria yang dipanggil Aiden itu. "…hhh.. Mianhae, Aiden… aku tak bermaksud mengatakan tadi… hanya saja situasi ini benar-benar membuatku tertekan…", sesal satu lainnya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Aiden menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menenguk air yang masih tersisa dalam botol. "sedikit lagi… kita akan menang… setelah melawan pemimpin mereka itu…", gumam Aiden lirih.

"aah… aku ada ide… tapi mungkin agak konyol…",

"apa itu, Marcus?", tanya Aiden sambil menatap serius pada pria yang ada didepannya. Satunya menatap heran dengan gerak-gerik pria yang dipanggil Marcus yang tengah mencari sesuatu didalam sebuah kotak berisikan kebutuhan mereka.

"baiklah… akan kujelaskan…"

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aiden melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan tua namun masih kuat yang berada 5 kilometer dari tempatnya beristirahat sejenak dengan kedua rekannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu melihat sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"apa ini akan berhasil?", gumamnya pelan dan mengingat rencana yang disusun oleh Marcus sebelumnya.

.

.

_"__eh? Memancing mereka?"_

_"__Ne…"_

_"__aku sih setuju… tapi… kenapa harus memancing dengan Pizza?"_

_"__yaahh.. konyol memang… tapi setidaknya itu bisa mengelabui pemimpin mereka yang rakus itu…"_

_"__Arasseo… Arasseo… jadi bagaimana caranya…?"_

_"__akan kujelaskan… pertama, Aiden Hyung… kau yang mengantarkan Pizza ini ke markas mereka yang jaraknya 5 kilometer ke Selatan dari sini… agar tak ketahuan, lebih baik kau mengganti pakaian dengan yang biasa…"_

_"…"_

_"__lalu kedua, aku dan Joshua akan membereskan para penjaga disana…setelah itu kau bisa masuk dan bilang saja 'ada yang memesan Pizza…', kalau pemimpin itu mencurigaimu…"_

_"__haaahh… baiklah kalau begitu…"_

_"__Ja, kalau begitu… kami duluan… setelah ganti baju, kau langsung berangkat… Oke?"_

.

.

Langkah Aiden terhenti begitu dihadapannya kini adalah sebuah pintu besi yang besar. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung begitu penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma amis yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

_'__apa mereka berhasil?', _pikirnya lalu langsung ia menekan tobol yang terpasang pada pintu besi tersebut.

/ "Siapa?" /

"hanya pengirim makanan… apa saya boleh masuk?", tanya Aiden sedikit basa basi. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan dan pria itu sedikit terkesiap dan gugup sebelum ia melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut.

.

.

"kelihatannya Aiden berhasil masuk…", gumam seorang pria berwajah oriental yang tengah sibuk membersihkan pedang yang kotor. "untuk sekarang ini tinggal sisanya saja… semoga Aiden Hyung berhasil…", gumam Marcus penuh harap.

"Ooii Marcus.. daripada kita hanya duduk diam sambil melihat keadaan disana… bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan 'mereka' sejenak?", celetuk pria ber-oriental itu sambil menatap puluhan mayat yang keadaannya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata utuh.

Onyx caramel gelap Marcus mengedarkan pandangannya pada kumpulan mayat yang berserakan akibat perbuatan mereka. Ada yang kehilangan ke-empat anggota gerak tubuhnya, kedua mata tercongkel, hingga semua organ tubuh keluar dari tubuh mayat tersebut.

"hhh.. baiklah… walau aku benar-benar jijik untuk melakukan hal ini…", ucapnya dan mereka segera membersihkan kumpulan mayat itu sebelum aroma busuk dari mayat itu tercium.

.

.

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?", seorang pria berusia kepala 3 itu menatap intimidasi kepada sosok Aiden yang sedikit kikuk. "ano… tadi ada yang memesan makanan sebelumnya… jadi kubawa 'kan saja kemari…", jelas Aiden benar-benar kikuk dengan suasana disekitarnya.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Aiden, lalu mengambil kotak yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh pemuda itu. "Hm? Pizza?"

"Mianhamnida… saya yang memesan-nya 6 Jam yang lalu tuan…", sahut salah satu bawahannya yang duduk dikursi. "baiklah, semuanya… istirahat!", titah pria itu dan semua bawahannya yang sedari sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa alat pendeteksi langsung berhamburan untuk beristirahat.

Aiden yang melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah makan langsung mengambil kesempatan. Di ambil pisau yang ia simpan pada belakang saku celananya begitu ia melihat para bawahannya lengah.

SYUT

Ia langsung melempar pisau itu ke arah pemimpin musuh, namun sialnya pisau itu hanya mengenai Pizza-nya yang sekarang sudah tertancap di dinding.

'sial…'

"pisau itu… Kau?!", geram pria itu sedangkan Aiden dengan pura-pura bersiul membalik 'kan tubuhnya dan langsung lari. "kejar dia!"

.

.

"berhasilkah?"

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"yaaahh… rencana kita gagal…", Joshua menghela nafas begitu melihat sosok Aiden yang berlari bersama para pasukan musuh yang mengejar dirinya. "yaahh… Marcus, kita turun tangan sekarang…", Joshua merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit kaku lalu ia langsung menyusul Aiden sedangkan Marcus menepuk pelan jidatnya begitu rencana konyolnya gagal **_–walau mendekati berhasil— _**dan ia langsung menyusul kedua rekannya.

.

.

.

"cari orang itu! kuyakin mereka tengah bersembunyi di sekitar sini!"

Puluhan orang itu menuruti perintah dari Sang Pemimpin. Mereka mulai menyusuri hutan gelap tersebut dengan senter sebagai pencahayaan mereka. Jika disana ada sebuah jam, maka waktu mereka sekarang pada pukul 10.28 KST.

Yang dicari berada di atas pohon yang tinggi. Mereka bertiga mengatur deru nafas mereka yang memburu karena berlari dan memanjat pohon untuk bersembunyi. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?", tanya Marcus to the point atas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Ma-maaf Marcus… aku meleset melemparkannya…", gumam Aiden sambil mengawasi anak buah pemimpin musuh yang berada dibawah mencari keberadaan mereka. "aahhh… padahal sedikit lagi…", gerutu Marcus.

"sudahlah… yang terpenting, kita harus mencari cara untuk kabur dari mereka…", ujar Joshua. "lalu, apa kau sudah dapat ide?", tanya Joshua menatap Marcus. "aku tak mungkin mendapatkan ide secepat itu Hyung… tapi ada satu… walau mungkin akan melelahkan…", jelas Marcus.

"baiklah, apa idenya?"

.

.

"Ya! Mereka di atas!", mereka bertiga terkesiap begitu mendengar seruan. Langsung saja mereka melompati dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya guna menghindari tembakan dari musuh.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Joshua langsung turun dan mengayunkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia simpan pada sakunya tepat ke arah leher musuh hingga terpenggal. "satu sudah…", gumamnya dan kembali melesat dengan cepat hingga lima kepala sudah terpenggal.

"Joshua Hyung memang hebat…", gumam Aiden melihat serangan rekannya. "Hyung, bukan waktunya untuk menonton!", sahut Marcus sambil merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu. "…", Aiden mengangguk lalu ia turun ikut membantu Joshua.

"karena kalian sudah membuat kami terpojok—", Marcus menatap datar pada orang-orang dibawahnya yang masih menembakinya **_–walau sedikit meleset—_**

"—akan kuberi hadiah spesial untuk kalian…", gumamnya lalu ia menyeringai dan menjatuhkan bola-bola kecil berwarna hijau tua yang kemudian meledak tepat diwajah tentara musuh.

BOOM

"Akh! A-apa ini!"

"mataku…! Mataku!"

CTEK

Ia menyalakan korek api dan menjatuhkan diatas mereka yang masih dikelilingi kabut hijau…

Lalu segera berpindah ke pohon lainnya begitu mereka **_–yang berkisar 6 orang— _**mulai terbakar. "selamat menikmati hadiahnya…", kembali ia bergumam lalu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat Joshua dan Aiden…

"kerja bagus Aiden-ah…", sahut Joshua sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal. "…", Aiden hanya tersenyum lalu menyeka keringat yang bercampur darah di keningnya. "kau tak terluka kan?", tanya Joshua.

"Aniyo Hyung… yaahh… hanya ternoda darah saja…", jawab Aiden sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang ternoda darah dari para tentara yang sudah tewas. "apa kita harus membereskannya?"

"tunggu Marcus dulu—"

DUAAR

BOOM

"—sepertinya dia belum puas…", Joshua menghela nafas pelan begitu mendengar seuara ledakan yang ia yakin pasti perbuatan rekan kecilnya itu.

"wah… wah… tak kusangka… kalian berhasil melawan 50 tentara-ku dengan mudah…", celetuk seseorang membuat mereka terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang. "kau…", Joshua menatap datar melihat sosok pria yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan. "apa? Kalian ingin membunuhku?", tanya pria itu lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

"jika kalian mau… apa kalian bisa melawan sisa dari pasukanku?", kembali pria itu bertanya dan kedua pemuda itu menatap sekeliling…

"apa… kita akan menang Hyung?"

"entahlah…"

Ada sekitar 200 tentara mengepung mereka berdua yang dilengkapi senapan dan senjata api lainnya. Pria itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu melihat raut wajah mereka berdua. "lebih baik… kalian menyerah saja…", Pria itu melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dengan angkuhnya.

"jika kalian menyerah… aku akan memberikan kalian kehidupan yang lebih baik… bagaimana?", tawar pria itu tetap dengan seringaiannya. "…", mereka berdua hanya diam. "bagaimana?", pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ingin berjabat tangan. Aiden menatap tangan pria itu dan sesekali ia melirik Joshua lalu ke pria itu.

Sedikit gemetar, ia meraih tangan itu perlahan dan pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "sayang sekali paman—"

JRASH

"—aku menolak tawaranmu…", ucap Aiden dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan pria itu terbelalak begitu telapak tangannya dengan muda ditebas hingga putus begitu saja. "kkkhh….! Kurang ajar! Serang mereka!", titah pria itu lalu mundur dan bawahannya siap menembaki mereka hingga…

DUAAAARR

DUAAARR

"Aaarrgghh!"

BWOOSSHH

"GYAAAA!"

Mereka membatalkan tembakan begitu beberapa dari mereka terkena ledakan dan kobaran api yang muncul entah dari mana. "Mwoya?!", pria itu menggeram dan matanya menelusuri ke sekitar area dan menemukan sosok Marcus yang duduk santai di atas pohon. "kurang ajar!", geramnya.

"aku tak perduli lagi… semuanya! Serang mereka sampai mati!", ucap finalnya dan semua tentara langsung menyerang mereka berdua dan sisanya menyerang Marcus.

Pertempuran tak dapat dihindarkan, Aiden dan Joshua terus menghindar lalu menebas tubuh musuh sedangkan Marcus terus melemparkan bom racikannya. "tch, masih banyak lagi…", gumam Marcus lalu ia turun dari pohon dan berlari.

Joshua langsung mundur begitu ia menyadari bahwa pisaunya sudah mulai menumpul. "tch, terlalu banyak darah…", gumamnya dan berlari. Aiden yang tak terlalu memperhatikan kedua rekannya tetap fokus menyerang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menghindar tembakan lalu menusuk tepat pada perut lawan.

"Joshua?", ia melirik ke samping dan tak menemukan keberadaan rekannya. Ia menggidikkan kedua lalu langsung menghindar begitu ada tembakan yang mengarah ke arahnya.

.

.

"khhh…", erangan seseorang terdengar diantara beberapa tentara yang mengelilinginya. Terlihat seorang pria melangkah mendekati pemuda yang tersungkur dengan senyum mengejek. "akui saja—", pria itu berjongkok sambil menekan kening pemuda itu dengan pistol. "—kau kalah… Joshua…", senyum penuh kemenangan kembali muncul pada wajah pria itu. pemuda yang ternyata Joshua itu hanya berdecih dan sesekali meringis begitu rasa nyeri dan ngilu muncul.

Manik matanya melihat sosok Marcus yang kondisinya sama sepertinya… hanya saja Marcus lebih kritis darinya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah semak-semak begitu terdengar suara langkah kaki maupun gesekan ranting… dan tak lama muncul sosok Aiden.

"Hyu-Hyung..?", Aiden membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat sosok rekan yang ia hormati itu… tersungkur tak berdaya… dengan kaki kirinya putus. "Ma-Marcus…?", lalu ia melirik sosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya… sama seperti Joshua… hanya saja… kaki kanan dan tangan kirinya terputus… dan ada beberapa luka sayat di pipinya.

Aiden langsung merosot, tubuhnya terasa lemas tak ada tenaga. "aduduh… ternyata ada yang tersisa…", celetuk pria itu. "…", Aiden diam tak menanggapi celetukan pemimpin musuh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya masih tertuju pada kedua rekannya. "A..i..dennhh…", Joshua mencoba memanggil pemuda itu walau sedikit susah.

"haahh… langsung saja…", pria itu memberi kode lalu salah seorang bawahannya mendekatinya sambil membawa pedang katana. "akhiri saja…", titah pria itu dan bawahannya mulai mengangkat senjata tesebut.

Aiden yang melihat gerakan pedang katana itu langsung terkejut.

"ANDWAEE~!"

JRASH

Kembali Aiden terkejut namun disertai dengan air mata yang keluar… setelah melihat Joshua… yang sudah tewas karena terpenggal. "H-Hyu… nghh…", Marcus juga menitik 'kan air matanya lalu ia beralih pada Aiden yang masih bergetar. "A…i..denhh Hyu..nghh…", Marcus mencoba panggil dan pemuda itu menoleh dengan air mata masih mengalir deras.

"te…terushh…lahh… hi..duphh…", gumam Marcus dan…

JRAASSHH

Kepalanya terputus dan tentu membuat Aiden kembali shock. "ANDWAEEEEEE!", pekiknya lalu ia meremas kepalanya sambil menunduk. "heh! Akui kekalahanmu nak! Aahh… atau… kau mau menyusul mereka?", pria itu kembali memberi kode dan bawahannya melangkah mendekati Aiden yang terdiam.

.

.

_'__aku… aku harus apa…?'_

_'__Joshua Hyung… dan Marcus… mereka… mereka sudah mati…'_

_'__sekarang… aku… sendirian…'_

_'__aku… aku harus bagaimana…?'_

_._

_._

**_'_****_bunuh…'_**

_'__eh?'_

**_'_****_bunuhlah mereka…'_**

_'__eh?!'_

_'…'_

**_'_****_bunuhlah mereka semua yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu…'_**

_'__tapi… bagaimana…? a-aku… tak bisa apa-apa…'_

**_'_****_kau bisa menggunakan-ku…'_**

_'…__?'_

**_'_****_raihlah tanganku… maka aku akan menghapus semua yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu…'_**

_'…'_

.

.

Seorang pria mulai mengangkat pedang katana-nya di atas leher Aiden… dan mengayunkannya…

CTANG(?)

Pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu Aiden menangkis tebasannya dengan pisau dan tanpa ba-bi-bi, Aiden menusuk tepat ke jantung pria itu.

JLEB

BRUGH

"M-Mwo?!", pemimpin mereka terkesiap dengan gerakan Aiden. "apa yang kalian tunggu?! Tembak dia!", titahnya dan beberapa bawahannya mulai menembakinya…

JRASSHH

JLEB

ZRAASHHH

BRUGH

Walau sepertinya sudah terlambat…

"A-apa?!", pria itu menatap ngeri terhadap pasukannya yang tumbang begitu saja. Ia menatap Aiden yang 'berbeda' dari yang tadi. "bagaimana bisa… dia… akh! Tembak! Tembak!", titahnya dan ia mundur mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

GLEK

Ia berhenti bergerak begitu sebua benda tajam berada di hadapannya. Aiden menatap datar pada pria yang menatapnya terkaget. "a-apa?!", kembali ia terkejut begitu melihat seluruh pasukan-nya tumbang hanya dalam beberapa detik. "apa ada kata-kata terakhir…?", tanya Aiden datar.

"A-Aiden.. ku-kumohon… a-aku tak mau ma-mati…", pinta pria itu. Aiden menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu ia menjauhi pisau tersebut dari pria itu yang sekarang tengah bernafas lega. "hn… sayang sekali… permintaanmu itu tak bisa kukabuli…"

ZRAASSHH

Dengan enteng Aiden menebas kepala pria itu dan jasadnya langsung ambruk.

"…", pemuda itu meihat sekeliling… potongan-potongan tubuh dan darah berceceran dimana-mana… termasuk kedua rekannya yang sudah tewas. "…", ia melangkah mendekati kedua jasad rekannya, lalu mengambil sebuah karung yang kebetulan ia bawa dan disimpan di balik seragamnya.

_'__terima kasih atas jasa kalian… dan semoga tenang disana…', _batinnya sambil memasuk 'kan kedua jasad itu… lalu ia menyeringai?

_'__**akhirnya… aku bisa keluar… setelah sekian lama…**__', _ucapnya dalam hati dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil membawa kedua jasad rekannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Minna-San, aku kembali lagi(?)**

**Etoo… langsung aja… apa ada yang tahu serial kartun Happy Tree Friends?**

**Nah kebetulan FF ini terinspirasi dari serial kartun sadis itu :3**

**Entah kenapa langsung dapet ide begitu lihat kartun ini ama Fan Art-nya di Google…**

**Tehehehe… **

**Etoo… aku masih dalam Semi-Hiatus, jadi Mianhae kalo Updated/Publish-nya lama dan kekurangan diatas dan juga hal yang lain… *uhuk***

**Plus…**

**#HappyEunHaeDay :D :D**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	2. Dream and His Life

**Psycho Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M**

**Length : 2/?**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Character Belongs To God"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/Typho(s)/tak sesuai EYD/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hembusan angin menerpa lembut di sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan. Beberapa pria dewasa tengah melakukan pekerjaan mereka seperti bertani, ternak, memperbaiki rumah, dan lainnya. Sedangkan kaum wanita tengah merajut dengan peralatan jahit tradisional, membersihkan bahan makanan di pinggir sungai, membersihkan rumah, dan sebagainya._

_Sedangkan untuk para anak…_

_Yaah… seperti pada umumnya, anak-anak tengah bermain di padang rumput nan luas yang letaknya tak jauh dari desa tempat tinggal mereka._

_Seorang anak lelaki, bersurai kemerahan duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil mencorat-coret sesuatu diatas buku yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia melirik beberapa anak lainnya yang tengah bermain bola yang tepat berada dihadapannya._

_DUGH_

_"__Yaahh.. bola-nya masuk ke hutan…", celetuk salah seorang anak lelaki._

_"__minta tolong Hyukkie saja…", sahut yang lainnya._

_"__Ooii… Hyukkie, bisa ambil 'kan bola yang masuk ke hutan?", sahut seorang anak lelaki bersurai cokelat gelap pada seorang anak lelaki bersurai merah yang dipanggil Hyukkie tersebut. "eh? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar…", Hyukkie bangun dari duduknya lalu segera melangkah kedalam hutan meninggalkan buku dan pensil yang ia taruh di tempat ia duduki sebelumnya._

_Sepeninggal Hyukkie, seorang anak bersurai cokelat madu teringat sesuatu. "ah!"_

_"__ada apa?"_

_"__Hyung.. bukan 'kah, didalam hutan ada beruang liar yang berkeliaran?"_

_"__!", anak bersurai cokelat gelap itu langsung menepuk kepalanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. "ya ampun…! Aku lupa! Nah, kalau begitu… aku, Wookie dan Kyu panggil Lee Ahjussi… sisanya tunggu disini, siapa tahu Hyukkie kembali…", mereka mengangguk dan mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kediaman Lee._

_._

_._

_"__bola-nya dimana?", Hyukkie menelusuri lebih dalam hutan lebat mencari bola teman-nya. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia tak keluar dari hutan hingga ia lupa jalan keluarnya. "bola… bola… aahh!", manik Hazelnya langsung berbinar melihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna cream yang ternyata bola yang ia cari._

_"…"__, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri… lalu matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. "ja-jalan.. keluarnya.. di-dimana…?", gumamnya terbata. Keadaan begitu sunyi tak ada siapapun selain dirinya yang ditemani biasan Sang Surya yang melewati celah ranting pohon di atas. Dengan rasa takut, Hyukkie melangkah ke sembarang arah mencari jalan keluar. _

_TAP_

_TAP_

TAP

_SRAK_

SRAKK

_Hyukkie terkesiap begitu ia mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Suara tersebut semakin mengeras seiring Hyukkie melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pohon yang berada dibelakangnya._

_Lalu manik Hazelnya terbuka lebar…_

_Seekor beruang besar keluar dari semak-semak tadi. Hewan berbulu cokelat gelap itu terlihat lapar dan matanya menatap sosok mungil yang bergemetar takut. "Grrrr~!", beruang itu menggeram dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia menerjang Hyukkie dengan nafsu lapar yang membuncah._

_"__WAAAAAAAAHHHH~!", jerit Hyukkie sambil memeluk bola dan memejamkan kedua matanya._

_._

_._

_._

_BUAGH_

_._

_._

_Tak terjadi apa-apa…_

_'__eh?', bocah kecil itu mendengar sebuah suara. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati beruang itu terpental sedikit ke samping kirinya setelah mendapat tendangan dari sosok pria._

_"__Grooaaahhh!", beruang itu menggeram marah dan menerjang pria yang sebenarnya dalam kondisi eerr… terluka dan darah ada dimana-mana._

_"__kh!", pria itu menahan dorongan beruang itu dan kembali menendang beruang tersebut._

_DUAGH_

_Dan kembali beruang itu terpental. "Aaaarrrghhh!", teriak pria itu seolah mengusir beruang tersebut. Merasa takut dan sedikit terancam, beruang itu langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_Hyukkie yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya terdiam dan menatap takut pria yang berlumuran darah. Sesaat kemudian, pria itu menoleh ke arah Hyukkie yang terkesiap. "…", pria itu melangkah mendekati Hyukkie yang kembali menangis ketakutan. "me-menjauh dariku… hiks…"_

_"… __ba-guslah…", Hyukkie langsung menatap pria yang mengucapkan sepatah kata. "kau… se-lamat… ka-u… ti-dak… apa-a..pa—"_

_BRUGH_

_Pria itu langsung tumbang dihadapan Hyukkie._

_"__A-Ajusshi… A-Ajusshi…?", bocah itu menggoyangkan pelan tubuh pria yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Sesekal menepuk pelan pipi-nya lalu ia menyingkap poni yang menutupi wajah pria tersebut. "…", entah kenapa Hyukkie terdiam dengan mata tertuju pada wajah pria itu __**–walau ada beberapa luka dan darah— **__ia merasa… terpesona?_

_Langsung ia menggeleng kepalanya dan mencoba memapah pria yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar dari dirinya. "ukh! Berat…!", keluhnya pelan dan melanghkah ke sembarang arah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Cip… Cip… Cip

Sebuah gundukan diatas kasur bergerak perlahan dan berhenti. Dan tak lama sebuah tangan menyingkap kain yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "…", ia terdiam sesaat lalu menguap.

"mimpi yang panjang…", gumamnya pelan lalu iris Hazelnya melihat jam dinding yang berada didepannya. "Omo!", paniknya ia langsung bergegas merapikan kasur dan mengambil setel pakaian hari ini serta handuk lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap pada tubuhnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut kemerahannya, ia memasuk 'kan buku mata kuliah hari ini sedikit terburu-buru.

"nah!", langsung ia membawa tas tersebut dan segera berlari keluar rumah **_–dan tak lupa mengunci pintu dan gerbangnya— _**lalu menyalakan motor sport yang di berikan oleh sang sepupu yang sekarang berada di negeri orang.

BRUUMM

BRUUMM

Seiring bunyi deruman mesin, ia segera berangkat menuju kuliahnya.

.

.

.

**SEOUL UNIVERSITY**

"fiiuuhh… untung belum terlambat…", gumam seorang pemuda yang terduduk lesu pada kursinya. Keadaan kelas hari ini lumayan berisik karena waktu kuliah belum dimulai. Ada yang tertidur, bermain kartu, bahkan berpacaran disudut ruangan. "He Yo~!", sahut seseorang membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"kau terlihat lesu… apa kesiangan lagi?", tanya orang itu setelah duduk disebelah pemuda itu. "yaaahh, begitulah… semalaman aku mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang belum selesai…", jelas pemuda itu. "hmm… lain kali, tugas yang diberikan langsung dikerjakan… Lee Hyuk Jae…", ujar orang itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Lee Hyuk Jae **_–atau sering disapa Hyukkie— _** hanya mendengus pelan pada pemuda berwajah manis yang terpaut 3 bulan lebih tua dari-nya. "Arasseoyo Sungmin Hyung… dan kembali lah ketempatmu…"

"jadi kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Aniya…! Lihat tuh, dosennya mulai masuk…"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita memasuki kelas mereka. "baiklah… istirahat nanti kita makan bareng ne?", Hyukjae mengangguk lalu Sungmin mengacak pelan pucuk kepala pemuda bersurai kemerahan tersebut dan meninggalkan-nya yang memasang wajah cemberut karena rambutnya di acak.

.

.

**Cafetaria, 11.45 KST**

"Hyukkie~! Disini~!", Sungmin melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Hyukjae yang sedikit bingung mencari tempat untuk makan. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati lalu duduk dihadapan sahabatnya. "roti isi dan Susu lagi? Kau tidak bosan hanya itu saja?", Sungmin mengernyit melihat menu yang Hyukjae pesan.

"sebenarnya sih, iya… tapi hanya ini yang bisa kubeli…", ucap Hyukjae sambil melahap roti isi-nya. "kalau begitu… kenapa kau tak bekerja di tempat-ku saja? Kau bisa mendapat uang lebih…", saran pemuda itu.

"tak usah… aku sudah mulai betah bekerja di sana… walau dapat upah sedikit…"

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka tanpa percakapan lagi.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, 16.53 KST**

Jam kuliah telah usai, seluruh mahasiswa berhamburan keluar untuk kembali pulang.

Hyukjae melangkah santai menuju parkiran kampus-nya untuk mengambil motor-nya sambil membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Subject : None_

_Mianhae Hyukkie, hari ini tak bisa pulang bareng karena aku ada pertemuan kegiatan club bela diri (T_T)… hati-hati ne? ^^_

Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memasukkan kembali Smartphone-nya ke dalam saku celana tanpa membalas pesan dari sahabat-nya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung sendiri.

Di perjalanan pulang, ia bisa melihat suasana alun-alun kota yang terbilang ramai. Kendaraan mobil memadati jalan raya. Di trotoar, banyak gadis sekolah menengah yang baru pulang ataupun mampir di beberapa toko. Ia mengerem-kan motornya begitu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. lalu melirik ke arah seorang anak dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"…", Hyukjae terdiam. Pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada keharmonisan keluarga yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama mereka di sebuah Café. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat pada kedua orang tua-nya yang sudah berpulang karena kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Langsung ia menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan kembali melajukan motornya begitu lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

"sampai…", gumamnya pelan begitu ia melihat rumah-nya. Ia mematikan motornya dan membawanya menuju garasi… tetapi langkah terhenti tepat di gerbang.

'kenapa gerbangnya terbuka?', pikirnya lalu ia masuk dengan perasaan bingung…

… dan berubah terkejut begitu ia sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

***muncul dibalik batu nisan* Annyeonghaseyo.. *merinding***

**Mungkin kalian merasa kesal atau jengkel karena menunggu Updated FF-ku -_-**

**Tapi Maaf banget aku updated lama (T_T)**

**Tugas kelompok banyak euuyy.. jadinya gak sempet lanjutin FF-nya *hiks***

**Dah langsung aja…**

**Review's Reply :**

.1 : Gomawo ^^ akan ku usahakan buat lanjutin... Kamsahamnida ^^

narty2h0415 : ehehe... karena lagi mentok jadi buat baru... Kamsahamnida ^^

NpvaPolariself : yaah emg agak bingung sih, soalnya dari beberapa episode Happy Tree Friends o.O :3 tapi aku coba Kamsahamnida ^^

: emm.. sedih atau sadis? *typho kah?* soal chap 1 ini yaaahh bisa dibilang masa lalu :3 soal Rating... emg M... tapi buat Violance/Gore *walau rada absurd -_- * mungkin kedepannya aku jelasin... Kamsahamnida ^^

isroie106 : Hyuk-nya belum muncul di Chap 1... tapi disini udh :3... moment-nya coming soon :3 Kamsahamnida ^^

**RnR? GamsaHAE**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy **


	3. Meet and Amnesia?

**Psycho Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M**

**Length : 3/?**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Character Belongs To God"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gaje/Typho(s)/tak sesuai EYD/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Note : ****_Italic - FlashBack_**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menatap terkejut apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Tepat ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia melihat sosok pria yang tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan agak memprihatinkan. Baju compang-camping, noda darah ada dimana-mana, dan beberapa luka sayatan. '_apa dia mati?_', pikir Hyukjae dan takut-takut ia mendekati pria itu sambil membawa ranting yang ia pungut.

Di tekan pipi pria itu dengan ranting beberapa kali namun tak ada reaksi apapun. '_a-apa dia benar-benar mati?_', ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali ia mencoba dengan telapak tangan kanannya menepuk pelan pipi pria tersebut.

"uurrhh…", sebuah erangan tipis tertangkap indera pendengaran pemuda tersebut. Dengan cemas, ia mencoba memapah pria itu dan membawa-nya ke dalam rumah kecilnya. Sedikit susah payah, pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan segera membawa pria yang ia bawa menuju kamar tamu **_–dulunya kamar itu adalah kamar kedua orangtua-nya—_** yang letaknya berada di sebelah kamarnya di lantai dua. "huft…", kembali ia bersusah payah membawa-nya ke atas dan sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena sedikit sulit menjaga keseimbangannya dan juga ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai jarang berolahraga.

CKLEK

"sampai…", gumamnya pelan lalu membaringkan pria itu di atas kasur. Setelah itu ia langsung ke lemari untuk mengambil setel pakaian untuk pria itu lalu menaruhnya di tepi kasur. Kemudian langkahnya keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan baskom putih yang berada di lantai bawah.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia menaruh kotak P3K di atas pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan lalu menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa baskom putih untuk mengambil air. Di putar keran tersebut, Hyukjae mengambil kain dan handuk yang di simpan dalam rak kamar mandi. Merasa cukup, ia mematika keran tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat pria itu terbaring.

Ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaian pria itu dan rasa khawatir-nya membuncah begitu melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh pria itu. Perlahan, ia membersihkan tubuh pria itu setelah kain yang ia bawa sudah dibasahi. Merasa sudah bersih, ia mulai membersihkan wajah dan suraian brunette pria itu.

"sudah…", gumamnya pelan setelah membersihkan wajah dan mengeringkan tubuh pria itu dengan handuk. manik Hazel-nya menatap lama wajah itu. pahatan wajah yang begitu tampan, bibir-nya yang tipis, dan kedua mata yang teduh.

TWICH

"ukh!", Hyukjae sedikit meringis karena tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _'apa aku pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya?', _pikirnya sambil menyentuh keningnya yang rasa sakitnya mulai mereda. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat tubuh polos pria itu… dan tentu wajahnya langsung me-merah bak kepiting rebus. "Omo!", langsung ia mengobati luka pria itu **_–dengan wajah yang masih merah padam—_** dan kemudian menutupi-nya dengan perban. Lalu memakai 'kan pria itu dengan baju yang ia ambil dan setelah itu ia membawa kain, handuk, pakaian pria itu dan baskom menuju ruang pencucian pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hembusan angin tipis melewati celah-celah kecil dari dinding yang terbuat dari kayu pohon jati. Menyelimuti sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh sosok pria yang belum terbangun selama dua hari. Lengan kiri, kepala, perutnya dibaluti perban dan plester pada pipi kanannya._

_CKLEK_

_Suara pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan dari kamar mungil itu, terlihat sosok seorang anak lelaki yang menjadi pelaku pemecah keheningan tersebut memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan dan segelas air putih._

_'__masih belum bangun?', pikirnya lalu ia melangkah dan berhenti di sebelah kasur. Ia taruh nampan tersebut di atas meja tepat di sebelah kasur miliknya yang sekarang di diami oleh pria yang sama sekali belum menunjuk'kan tanda-tanda akan terbangun._

_Tak tahu harus apa, ia mulai melakukan hobi-nya untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang ia alami sekarang. Di ambil sebuah pensil dari dalam kotak alat tulisnya dan ia mulai membuat goresan demi goresan di atas kertas putih yang sudah ia siapkan._

_Sementara itu, penghuni lainnya mulai menandakan akan bangun. Manik matanya yang tertutup bergerak perlahan lalu terhenti dan terbuka perlahan begitu sinar menyeruak indera penglihatannya. 'ini dimana?', pikirnya begitu apa yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit kamar. Lalu ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok anak kecil yang masih sibuk dengan dunia-nya sendiri._

_"__kh!", ia meringis pelan saat perasaan nyeri dari kepalanya. "ah… Ahjussi sudah bangun?", sahut anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "ini… dimana?", tanya pria itu sambil mengubah posisi-nya menjadi sandaran pada kepala kasur. "Ahjussi ada di kamarku… aah iya, namaku Hyukkie… Ahjussi siapa?", tanya anak itu __**–Hyukkie—**__ sambil memberikan cengiran polos pada pria itu._

_"__namaku Aiden… dan juga bisakah Hyukkie memanggilku Hyung?"_

_"__tak mau.. soalnya wajah Ahjussi terlihat tua…"_

_Pria itu __**–Aiden— **__terkejut sebentar lalu ia terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pelan kepala anak itu. "kau ini… aku tidak setua itu…", ucapnya gemas sedangkan Hyukkie masih menyengir polos._

_CKLEK_

_"__Are? Kau sudah sadar?", sahut seorang wanita paruh baya setelah membuka pintu kamar Hyukkie. "ah, Annyeonghaseyo Eommunie…", Aiden sedikit membungkuk-kan tubuhnya dan ia meringis pelan. "aduduh.. seharus-nya tak perlu begitu…", cicit wanita itu khawatir._

_"__Mianhamnida… sudah menjadi kebiasaan…", Aiden menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Gwenchanayo… aah iya… Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan putraku tempo hari…", wanita itu membungkuk terima kasih._

_"__aahh… Ne, Cheonma… kebetulan saat itu saya mendengar suara seseorang terisak… dan ternyata orang itu Hyukkie…", jelas Aiden setelah mencerna ucapan terima kasih dari wanita itu dan mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan._

_"__Arasseo… sekali lagi terima kasih.. emm—"_

_"__Aiden Lee… Eommunie bisa memanggilku Aiden…"_

_"__aahh Ne, Aiden-ah.. Jeongmal Gomawo… nah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ne? Hyukkie tolong jaga dia Ne?", Ms. Lee mendekati Hyukkie untuk memberi kecupan sayang di dahi anaknya lalu pamit untuk pergi bekerja di ladang. Hyukkie mengikuti Sang ibu sampai pintu rumah lalu melambaikan tangan dan berucap 'selamat bekerja Eomma~!'_

_Anak itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Aiden yang mengambil nampan yang ia bawa. "mau kubantu Ahjussi?", tawar Hyukkie lalu mengambil nampan tersebut. "sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyung saja…", dan lagi Hyukkie hanya memberi cengiran polos._

_Hyukkie mulai menyuapi Aiden dikarenakan tangan pria itu masih terasa ngilu untuk di gerak 'kan. "Aaaa~!",_

_HAUP_

_Aiden mengunyah nasi goring kimchi yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya sedangkan Hyukkie mulai menyuapi-nya lagi hingga makanan tersebut habis tak tersisa. "ini minumnya…", Hyukkie memberikan segelas air pada Aiden._

_GLEK_

_"__terima kasih atas makanannya…", celetuk Aiden setelah meneguk habis air yang ia minum. "Hyukkie… boleh aku bertanya?",_

_"__apa itu?"_

_"__berapa usiamu?"_

_Hyukkie mempout bibir kecilnya sambil berpose memikirkan sesuatu yang tentu membuat pria itu menjadi gemas dengan raut wajahnya yang manis. "kurasa 09 tahun…", jawab Hyukkie kemudian._

_"__09 tahun eoh? Kalau begitu Hyukkie memanggilku Hyung saja Ne? usia-ku 19 tahun…"_

_"__heeehh? Tapi kok wajahnya terlihat tua?", ucap Hyukkie dengan wajah tak berdosa-nya dan langsung pria itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby anak itu hingga memerah. "Ya! Appayo~!", sungut Hyukkie sambil mengusap pelan kedua pipinya sedangkan Aiden hanya memeletkan lidah mengejek._

_"__huh! Ahjussi jelek…! Weekk~!", cicit Hyukkie lalu memeletkan lidahnya membalas perlakuan pria itu dan mereka tertawa kemudian._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Butiran bintang menghiasi langit malam. Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan surai kemerahannya yang basah. Ia melangkah mendekati lemari miliknya lalu mengambil setel piyama berwarna kuning dengan motif monyet kecil di sisi kiri atasannya. Ia melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, handuk lainnya berada di atas kepalanya.

5 menit berganti baju, Hyukjae melangkah keluar menuju ruang makan sambil membawa kedua handuk dan pakaian kotornya ke ruang pencucian. Kemudian Ia menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. "malam ini buat apa ya?", gumamnya sambil mengambil bahan masakan dari kulkas.

"…", ia lalu mengambil beberapa bumbu yang ada dalam beberapa kotak. "haahh… baiklah, Jajangmyeon saja…", ia mulai mengambil Jajangmyeon beku dari kulkas lalu di letakkan diatas meja dapur. Di ambil wajan dari lemari lalu di letakkan di atas kompor yang sudah ia nyalakan.

.

.

_[ berhubung Author rada pusing ngejelasin cara memasak Jajangmyeon… lebih baik skip aja *Peace* ]_

.

.

"selesai…", ia menyeka sedikit keringat yang sedikit mengalir pada dahi-nya. Hyukjae mengambil nampan lalu di taruh sepiring Jajangmyeon dan segelas air putih di atas nampan tersebut.

Ia melangkah menuju lantai dua… ah atau lebih tepatnya menuju kamar tamu di lantai dua.

CKLEK

Ia membuka pintu-nya dan sedikit terkejut melihat pria yang ia bawa sudah siuman. "eh? Aaahh… anda sudah sadar?", sahut Hyukjae membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak. Pria tampan itu menolehkan pandangan-nya ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan.. eerr… menyeramkan?

_'__Hiii~! Ta-tatapan yang menyeramkan…'_, batin Hyukjae dan tubuh-nya mendadak gemetar takut hanya melihat tatapan tersebut. "em? Aku… dimana… dan kau siapa?", pria itu membuka suaranya serta tatapannya mulai melunak.

"a-aahh… a-anda di rumah saya… tadi sore sa-saya menemukan anda tak sadarkan diri di pekarangan ru-rumah saya… da-dan juga kondisi anda be-begitu memprihatinkan… ja-jadi saya membawa anda ke dalam untuk di o-obati lukanya…", jelas Hyukjae terbata karena masih takut dengan pria yang melayangkan tatapan tajam beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ooohh begitu…", desis pria itu lirih dan kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "a-ada a-apa?",

"dari tadi… kulihat kau gemetar begitu… apa aku menakutkanmu? Mianhae… aku tak bermaksud menakutimu…", ucap pria itu sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

BLUSH

Entah kenapa wajah Hyukjae sedikit memanas dan langsung ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana?", sahut pria itu mengernyit bingung. "ah? Ne… Gwenchana…", Hyukjae menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas tepat di sebelah kasur yang di tempati pria itu. "aahh… iya, Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae… Mianhae, tak memperkenalkan diri… nama anda?",

"Nama?", Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Mi-Mian…. Aku tak tahu namaku siapa…"

Eh?

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran. "kau… tak tahu namamu?", pria itu mengangguk. _'ya ampun… apa dia terhantam sesuatu ya sebelum pingsan?'_, pikir Hyukjae merasa kasihan. "eemm… karena anda tak tahu nama anda… bolehkah saya memanggil anda… DongHae?", saran Hyukjae dengan nada sopan.

"DongHae? Kurasa tak terlalu buruk…", cicit pria itu dan kembali ia tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Gomawo', dan entah kenapa kepala Hyukjae kembali berdenyut sakit melihatnya. "kau… baik-baik saja?", tanya Donghae khawatir.

"a-ah? Ne, Gwenchana… Ja, kalau begitu silahkan makan dulu… jika memerlukan sesuatu, panggil saja, Ne? Saya berada di kamar sebelah…", Hyukjae sedikit berbungkuk lalu ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

BLAM

Ia melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap Jajangmyeon yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Ia duduk lalu berdoa sebentar dan menyantap masakan yang ia buat. "selamat makan…",

.

.

.

.

.

_'__ada apa? Kenapa rasanya… aku… pernah bertemu dengan pria itu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

***Huatcchi~!* aahh… Annyeonghaseyo… *sniff***

**EunRa bawa Chap 3 dari Psycho Love… eemm… apa aneh? Gaje? Absurd? Mianhae~! Alur untuk P.L sendiri aku cari-cari di Serial Happy Tree Friends terus refrensi lagi buat point-point FF ini ampe flu-nya gak sembuh-sembuh… *Huattchii~!***

**Dan juga besok (13 Okt) aku Mid-Test ama belum cari tempat buat PKL o.O jadi gelar(?) Semi-Hiatus masih tertera di Acc-ini… Harap di maklumi Ne? *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW's REPLY :**

**_isroie106_ : **Mian klo lama Updated... dan Mian juga klo lanjutannya agak aneh... Kamsahamnida :)

.

_**NicKyun :** _di dalam tubuh Aiden... eemm... Chingu tahu tentang _'kepribadian ganda'_ ? itulah yang ada dalam diri Aiden... momentnya masaih lama... ini aja baru ketemu... Kamsahamnida :)

.

_**Nakamichan **__**:**_bisa dibilang flashback yang jadi mimpi *apasih?* udh panjang belum? yang masuk maling :v *digeplak Haek* xD Kamsahamnida :)

.

_** .1**_ : Haenya udh keluar tapi untuk moment masih lama :) Kamsahamnida :)_   
_

.

_**justwhy**_: Mianhae kalo bingung... di Chap satu itu sebenarnya masa lalu-nya Haeppa... lalu Chap dua masa kini... tapi klo di pikir-pikir... emang agak bingung juga yaa.. *PLAKK!* tehehe... aku buat sesuai dengan serialnya :o kalo masih bingung juga... Jeongmal Mianhae~ **(ToT) ***mewek* Kamsahamnida :)

.

.

**RnR? Thank You**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
